Crystal Heart
by authorgal282
Summary: The pressure of a young caravan leader is great, especially when hailing from a village soaked by tragedy's tears. Trouble can only follow when two twins bound to the crystal appear out of no where. OCxYuri


Okay, so this is a remake of a fanfiction I made a while back. I sort of lost track on where I was going. It didn't help that, due to a computor crash, I was unable to update for a long time. I've probably lost the readers I had. But, oh well. This version has a few differences in the storyline and I've added/taken away a character or two. So... yeah. This also has the benefit of however much I have improved in my writing abilities in the past year or so. I hope you enjoy the prologue!

I must also inform you that I am no longer the immature girl I was. I would appreciate anyone who reads this to understand. I'M MUCH WORSE NOW! HAHAHAHA!

Sora: Okay then... Nore does not own Crystal Chronicles or any of it's characters, settings, or plotlines. She is merely writing this for entertainment purposes and is recieving no monetary gain. This is just for the enjoyment of her and those who enjoy fanfiction.

Nore: CRYSTAL HEART IS BACK WITH A VENGEANCE, BABY! WOOT!

* * *

><p>The small village of Villa was a quiet and peaceful place. It was secluded, being deep in the mountains, and had a small population of six. Still, the few villagers could not be happier in their tiny community. They were all very close, just like a family. They need only rely on each other.<p>

A young Clavat boy sat on a cliff overlooking the Lake Ciela. A soft tune hummed from his vocal chords as he enjoyed the peaceful night. He breathed a contented sigh releasing a cloud of breath in the chilly night air.

"Yuri, are you out here, again?"

The boy jumped in surprise, only to hear his twin sister giggling at him as though he were the most entertaining thing on the planet.

"So what if I am," he commented with a smil of his own. "I like the view. Though it's not as pretty as it used to be."

Chelinka sat down beside her brother.

"Well that's because there was never a disaster, there," she concluded. "I think it's much better that way."

Yuri nodded.

"We've worked hard to get this peace. I wouldn't like to see it get ruined."

The twins watched the quiet lake from afar. Yuri still wore his smile.

"Chelinka."

"Hm?"

"Why did you really come out here?"

The older of the twins flushed in embarrassment.

"So I'm that easy to read, huh?"

"We're twins," he answered simply. "We can't hide anything from each other."

She laughed.

"Chelinka, what is it?"

The girl immediately stopped her laughter.

"Yuri, we're eighteen, now."

"And?"

"We're not little kids anymore."

"Technically, we haven't been since the other world."

"That's not what I meant." She sighed. "I mean, we're growing up, physically and mentally."

"I thought Papa and Mama already gave us that talk."

"Yuri!"

He laughed in response.

"I'm just kidding! Jeez! What is it? Are you getting a job or something?"

"No."

"Have you been reading those teen novels from Meeth's library, again?"

"Yuri, I'm getting married!"

Both stared in shock at her quick words. Yuri's eyes were wide.

"Married?" he questioned. "To who?"

She blushed.

"Gnash," she answered quietly. "He asked me last week. I just gave him my answer, today."

Yuri frowned.

"I see..."

"Please don't be angry!" she pleaded. "I couldn't take it if my only brother hated me."

"I don't hate you," he said with a small smile. "And I'm not angry. Gnash is a good guy. You just caught me by surprise is all."

Chelinka sighed in relief.

"I was worried there for a second," she admitted.

He nodded and gave her a wide grin.

"You should go to bed," he advised. "You look tired."

She moved to speak.

"I'll be in soon. Don't worry.

As soon as she was out of sight, the smile dropped. Of course, it was fake. He was happy for his sister. It was just that he didn't much like the prospect of being alone. His sister and his best friend: two birds with one stone. He wished with all his heart that he could really be happy for the two of them. It was just really difficult.

Yuri sighed. Pretending to be happy was going to be harder than it looked.

"Let go of me!"

Yuri was on his feet in an instant. Chelinka was in trouble! He rushed to the house.

Inside, Chelinka was pinned in a corner by a masked man who held a knife to her throat. Her eyes landed on him and grew wide in that same instant.

"Yuri, don't!" she cried.

But it was too late. Yuri felt a sudden pain and was knocked off his feet.

The second attacker ground his foot into the back of Yuri's head.

"Stop playing with the boy and finish what we came for!" the first demanded.

The second grunted and pulled out a knife.

"No!" Chelinka cried.

Before both attackers could even move, the crystal around Chelinka's neck gave a soft ring and lit up.


End file.
